Cat's Guardians
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Cat's parents cannot handle her anymore and ask Jade and Tori to adopt her. Just a night in the Catorade family. Tumblr Request. Jori.


**Ooooh! My first tumblr request :) I hope you like it and I hope you don't mind a little smut. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How can she possibly still need a legal guardian, she's eighteen?" Jade flops onto the sofa in her apartment. Tori drops several forms onto the coffee table.

"The state of California says, by law, Cat needs a caregiver until she is capable of doing so herself." Tori sighs.

"And why are we the one's adopting her?" Jade asks.

"Because she knows us and trusts us, and her parents asked us." Tori sits beside Jade.

"They can't take care of their own daughter?" She snaps.

"Jade, you know they can't handle both Cat and Kevin." Tori places her hand on Jade's thigh and caresses her skin to calm her down. Jade leans into Tori and whispers into her ear.

"Cat is right down the hallway."

"I know." Tori says obliviously. Jade smirks and presses her lips against Tori's jawbone. She travels slowly down her neck and to her clavicle.

"Ohhhhh." Tori hums. "No, Jade, we can't." She places her hands on the pale woman's hips. Jade flips herself so she is on top of Tori and straddling her lap.

"I want you." Jade's breath sales across Tori's skin, leaving goose-bumps in its wake.

"What if –"

"Tori! Jade! Do you want to watch – what are you two doing?" Cat walks down the hallway and stops at the edge of the couch. Tori exhales, Jade rests her forehead against Tori's and groans.

"Nothing, Cat, what did you want?" Jade slips off of Tori's lap and lands beside her.

"That didn't look like nothing; that definitely looked like something." Cat plays with her hair idly while her eyes bounce between the two women.

"Nope, nothing going on here!" Tori springs up. "What did you want to watch?"

"The Little Mermaid." Cat grins holding up a DVD case.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Tori takes hold of the movie and sets everything up to play while Cat makes popcorn. Jade turns out the light and when the movie starts Cat sits on the floor to watch it. Tori tries to move as far away from Jade as she can because she knows that Jade's hands get frisky in the dark.

And she is right, of course, because just as the title of the movie comes up Tori jumps in her seat as Jade slips her hands up her shirt.

"No bra." Jade's husky voice is whispered in Tori's ear.

"Jade." Tori whines as she tries to keep her attention on the movie and the red-head at her feet.

"Shhh, don't let innocent Cat know what mommy and daddy are doing while she watches the Disney movie." Jade bites into Tori's shoulder.

"Are you the daddy?" Tori questions.

"Shut up." Her hand dips into the tanner woman's jeans. Tori chews her lip. Cat giggles at the movie but Tori can't see the screen anymore because the only thing she can focus on is the hand buried in her panties. Several minutes later, when Tori doesn't think she can handle it anymore, Jade removes her hand and leans away from the girl. Tori whimpers quietly and Cat turns back to look at her.

"Tori, are you okay, you look really pink and sweaty?" She questions innocently.

"Yeah." Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. "Yeah, Cat, just go back to watching the movie." Cat obeys immediately and faces the television. Jade's hand sends electric pulses up Tori's arm when she touches her wrist. While Tori focuses on the fingers tracing circles on her burning wrist she doesn't notice until it is too late that Jade has her free hand in her waistband. She pushes into her and clamps a hand over Tori's mouth at the same time. Tori's moans are muffled by the hand on her mouth and Cat is too absorbed in the musical number going on by the singing octopus lady. Tori can not be bothered by her name.

Jade curls her fingers inside Tori and speeds up the pace. She wants to get Tori off before Ursula finishes her song. Tori bites onto Jade's hand and breathes harshly out of her nose to keep from screaming as she orgasms. Cat doesn't notice what is happening behind her because she starts singing along and if Tori wasn't trying to see through the dark spots in her vision she would find Cat endearing. It takes the rest of the movie for Tori to relax.

Jade smiles smugly beside her and can't help but think that it wouldn't be so bad to adopt Cat.


End file.
